


Sulhasen ryöstö

by CreateVision



Series: Hartwin one-shotit [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Weddings, run away together
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Eggsy on menossa naimisiin, mutta hän on niin epävarma. Edes psykiatri ei tunnu auttavan häntä hänen ongelmiensa kanssa. Eggsylla on tunteita erästä toista henkilöä kohtaan ja hääpäivänä hän on epävarmempi, kuin koskaan.





	Sulhasen ryöstö

**Author's Note:**

> Kävin kattomassa Kingsman; Kultaisen kehän eilen. Yleisarvio löytyy mun Tumblrista, mut siis nautin kyllä. Varsinkin Harryn tarina elokuvassa oli todella hyvä! Mutta siis aion heti ensimmäisten joukossa tulla korjaamaan tän loppukohtauksen. Sovitaanpa, että Tilden ja Eggsyn häitä ei koskaan käyny, vaan siinä elokuvassa tapahtuikin näin:

Eggsy tärisi, kuin hullu. Hän oli vasta sovittamassa pukua, mutta silti hän oli peloissaan. Eggsy saisi ihan varmasti kohta sydänkohtauksen!

  
”Noo? Onko se hyvä?” Tilde kysyi. Eggsy katseli itseään hetken peilistä, muka tutkaillen asua ja arvioiden sitä. Oikeasti hänen ajatuksensa olivat jossain ihan muualla.

  
”Ömm… jo – joo! Tosi hyvä!” Eggsy sanoi, ”mä tykkään tosi paljon”

  
”Hyvä!” Tilde hymyili, ”menen itse sovittamaan omaa pukuani. Nähdään illallisella” Eggsy jäi hetkeksi aikaa yksin huoneeseen. Hän oli nyt Ruotsissa, hyvin kaukana kotoa. Ja hän oli menossa naimisiin, ihan tulevien viikkojen aikana. Mutta miksi hänestä tuntui niin… pahalle? Miksi hän epäröi niin kovasti? Eggsy rakasti Tildeä, mutta silti jotain puuttui. Ehkä se oli Merlin, ehkä se oli Roxy tai sitten JB. Tuntui vain siltä, että Tilde olisi korvannut jotain Eggsyn elämässä. Samalla tavalla, kuin se uusi koira korvasi JB:n. _Ei! Kukaan ei koskaan tulisi missään vaiheessa korvaamaan JB:tä!_ Eggsy käveli ikkunalle ja katseli Tukholman valoja. Hän painoi pientä nappia seinässä ja pian ovelle ilmestyi palvelija.

  
”Hei, ootko sä luotettava palvelija?” Eggsy kysyi. Palvelija katsoi häntä ihmeissään, juuri ja juuri ymmärtäen, mitä Eggsy yritti sanoa katukielensä takaa.

  
”O – olen, sir”, palvelija vastasi.

  
”Hanki mulle tänne joku… psykiatri tai joku kuuntelemaan mun ajatuksia. Ja luotettava sellanen!” Eggsy käski, ”mä en haluu, että prinsessa Tilde tai kukaan hovissa saa tietää, että mulla on psykiatri, okei?” Palvelija katsoi häntä ihmeissään, mutta lopulta kumarsi, nyökkäsi ja lähti. Eggsy huokaisi ja katsoi taas ikkunasta ulos. Hän oli päättänyt selvittää ongelmansa nyt. Tällä kertaa hän ei odottaisi asioiden kulkevan omalla painollaan, vaan hän selvittäisi ongelman jo aivan alussa sen ilmetessä.

* * *

 

Pian Eggsy istui pienessä salonkihuoneessa psykiatrin kanssa. Onneksi palvelija oli löytänyt englantia osaavan psykiatrin – ja vieläpä sellaisen, joka osasi englantia todella taidokkaasti.

  
”Kertokaahan, prinssi –”

  
”Sanokaa Eggsy. Älkääkä ajatelko mua minään prinssinä”, sanoin, ”mä en oo vielä prinssi”

  
”Ah, aivan!” miespsykiatri sanoi, ”eli siis… kerrohan, Eggsy, mitä tunteita sinulla nyt on? Sinusta on tulossa prinssi ja olet naimassa unelmiesi naisen. Mitä tunteita se herättää?”

  
”Ristiriitasia”, Eggsy vastasi nopeasti, ”kun siis… joo, onhan se tosi siistii olla prinssi, mut… musta tuntuu, ettei musta oo siihen. Ja joo, Tilde on tosi ihana ja tolleen, mut… jotenki tää vaan tuntuu tosi pakotetulta ja… turhalta” psykiatri naurahti.

  
”Mitä turhaa on prinsessan naimisessa?”

  
”Mä joudun hylkäämään kaikki mun ystävät! Tai en mä tiedä… kyl mä niitä vielä nään, mut musta saattaa joskus tulla kuningas”, Eggsy sanoi, pieni paniikki äänessään, ”en mä voi olla Ruotsin kuningas! Mä en tiiä paskaakaan Ruotsista! Sama homma, ku menis jonku Suomen kuninkaaks iha yhtäkkii!”

  
”Ei Suomessa ole kuninkaallisia”

  
”No sekin ois parempi! Ruotsalaiset ei varmana tuu pitämään mua kuninkaallisena”, Eggsy mutisi ja nojasi käteensä, ”tai ainakaan pidettynä kuninkaallisena. Englannissa musta ollaan tosi ylpeitä, mut Ruotsissa vaan epäillään”

  
”Eggsy, jos kerran olet noin epävarma, miksi kosit prinsessaa?”

 

”No en mä sitä oikeestaan oikeesti kosinu. Se oli vähän niinkun… no se aihe karkas käsistä, se oli semmonen tilanne –”

  
”Otatko tämän asian varmasti tosissasi?” psykiatri kysyi. Eggsy nousi ylös turhautuneena ja melkein huudahti:

  
”Otan! Musta vaan tuntuu, että tällä hetkellä mun pitäs olla jossain ihan muualla, kun täällä!”

  
”Sinun pitäisi olla Lontoossa”, psykiatri sanoi, ”vai pitäisikö? Tunnetko itsesi onnellisimmaksi täällä vai siellä?” Eggsy oli hetken hiljaa. Hän istui hitaasti takaisin tuolille ja katseli lattiaa. Niin… Lontoo.

  
”Mä vihaan Lontoota”, Eggsy päätti lopulta, ”se on tuonu mulle vaan huonoja muistoja. Pahoinpitelyä, hyväksikäyttöä, alistamista…”

  
”Eli haluaisit jäädä tänne?” psykiatri kysyi, mutta Eggsy jatkoi:

  
”Mut on siellä yks paikka, josta mä en koskaan haluu päästää irti. Se paikka on nyt poissa, mut sinne mä oon valmis palaamaan millon vaan”

  
”Tarkoitatko kotiasi?” psykiatri kysyi. Eggsy naurahti ja pudisti päätään.

  
”Sitä rotankoloo? Ei… mä puhun yhestä vaatturiliikkeestä. Sen nimi on Kingsman ja mä olin siellä töissä”

  
”Ahaa!” psykiatri sanoi, ”niin muistelinkin. Sinähän olet vaatturi. Kerrohan, mikä siinä vaatturiliikkeessä saa sinussa aikaan kaipuuntunnetta? Ehkä sen sisustus? Haju? Lämpimät värit?” Eggsy naurahti ja pudisti päätään uudestaan, sanoen:

  
”Siel oli yks ihminen. Se tykkäs perhosista ja halus mun ikäsenä perhostutkijaks. Mut se meni armeijaan ja rupes sen jälkeen vaatturiks. Ja se rakastaa sen työtä, ihan oikeesti. Mut perhoset on edelleen sen intohimo”

  
”Tämä henkilö siis…” psykiatri kirjoitti jotain muistiin, ”onko hän sinulle edelleen läheinen?”

  
”Tosi”, Eggsy sanoi, ”se… katos yks päivä. Mä luulin, et se kuoli. Niin me kaikki luultiin. Mut sit me tavattiin se uudelleen Amerikassa ja… yhtäkkii tuntu, etten mä oo koskaan ollu kenenkään kanssa niin läheinen, en ees Tilden” Psykiatri nosti katseensa kiinnostuneena lehtiöstään ja kysyi:

  
”Siis… oliko teillä jonkinlainen… suhde ennen tämän henkilön valekuolemaa?”

  
”Joo, vois sen niinkin sanoo”, Eggsy myönsi, ”ei me siitä puhuttu, mutta kyllä me molemmat se tiiettiin. Sitten, ku se mukamas kuoli, mä löysin Tilden ja… täs sitä nyt ollaan” psykiatri ei sanonut sen jälkeen mitään, hän vain katseli Eggsyä, ilmeettömästi, ”ai niin!” Eggsy lisäsi, ”mun koira kuoli kans ja… sekin vähä niiku masentaa mua edelleen, vaikka Tilde osti mulle uuden, samanlaisen koiran”

  
”Olen saanut suhteestanne aika muovimaisen kuvan keskustelumme aikana, Eggsy”, psykiatri sanoi. Eggsy kallisti päätään ja kysyi:

  
”Muovi - maisen?”

  
”Otetaanpa esimerkiksi vaikka hopeakoru. Oikea, hopeasta tehty koruhan on aina kalliimpi ja arvokkaampi halpaan muovikopioon verrattuna”, psykiatri selitti, ”molemmat ovat tosi kauniita tietysti ja piittaamaton ihminen olisi valmis käyttämään jopa sellaista muovikopiota, vain koska se näyttää kalliilta. Mutta sinä et halua pelkkää kopiota. Sinä haluat aidon”

  
”Yritätsä nyt sanoa, että mun kihlattuni on joku muovikopio? Siis täh?!” Eggsy kysyi, ”Tilde on tyyliin parasta mitä mulle on ikinä tapahtunu!”

  
”Tyyliin?” psykiatri toisti, ”onko muka, Eggsy? Ei ole väärin myöntää, että pitää aidosta enemmän, kuin kopiosta. En sano, että sinun ja Tilden suhde olisi jollain tapaa väärin, outo tai kuviteltu. Mutta mielestäni se aito ja oikea suhteesi sijaitsee jossain ihan muualla”

  
”Mä en vielkään ymmärrä. Mitä sä yrität sanoa?” Eggsy kysyi. Psykiatri nousi ja lähti Eggsyn kanssa kävelemään ulko-ovelle.

  
”Onko se outoa, että heti kun menetät jotain tärkeää elämässäsi, Tilde tulee ja paikkaa sen?” psykiatri kysyi, ”hän on nyt korvannut kaksi tärkeää asiaa elämässäsi. Heti, kun se _eräs läheinen henkilösi_ kuoli, Tilde ilmestyi kuvioihin ja yritti täyttää sen henkilön saappaat. Samoin kävi koirallesi. Tuleeko tästä koirasta sinulle yhtä läheinen kuin edellisestä?”

  
”En mä usko, jos totta puhutaan”, Eggsy myönsi.

  
”Niin. Tilde on täyttänyt tämän henkilön saappaat hyvin, mutta silti häneltä puuttuu jotain. Hän ei voi tarjota jotain, mitä tämä sinulle tärkeä henkilö on joskus tarjonnut”, psykiatri sanoi. Eggsy avasi psykiatrille ulko-oven ja kysyi lopuksi:

  
”Eli mitä sanotte? Mitä mun kannattais tehä?”

  
”Mennä naimisiin prinsessan kanssa”, psykiatri sanoi, ”hän on sentään prinsessa ja häidenne järjestelyt ovat jo niin pitkällä, että koko Ruotsin kuningasperhe ja aateliset suuttuisivat sinulle, jos alkaisit perua niitä nyt. Käytä päätäsi, olethan sentään tuleva kuningas”

* * *

 

Hääpäivä koitti – aivan liian aikaisin. Eggsy oli ollut hämmennyksen vallassa viimeiset viikot ja psykiatrin keskustelu oli saanut hänet vain entistä hämmentyneemmäksi. Tuntia ennen seremoniaa hän panikoi pukuhuoneessaan. Onneksi hän oli yksin, sillä Eggsy oli itkuinen, vihainen, sekoili ja tärisi. Ei häntä pelottanut suuret yleisöjoukot tai se, että koko Ruotsi katsoi. Vaan se, että hän ei ollut varma, mitä alttarilla sanoisi. Eggsy yritti juoda ja syödä, mutta hän vain oksensi kaiken ulos. Eggsy istui vessan lattialla pöntön vieressä ja tuijotti täristen lattiaa. Mikä hänellä oli? Hääpäivänä kuului olla iloinen ja ehkä hiukan jännittynyt. Mutta miksei hän ollut iloinen? Ei edes onnellinen! Eikä hän odottanut tätä innolla! Hän vain tärisi ja toivoi, että voisi pysäyttää ajan ja juosta ulos koko talosta. Silloin ovelta kuului koputus.

  
”Eggsy?” kysyi miesääni oven läpi. Eggsy tunnisti tuon äänen missä vain. Ja tuon äänen kantaja tulisi sisään, vaikka Eggsy ei sanoisikaan mitään. Pian Harry riensi sisälle ja käveli vessan ovelle.

  
”Moi, Harry”, Eggsy sanoi surkeana ja huokaisi. Hän nojasi käteensä ja katseli lattiaa. Hänellä oli edelleen paha olo. Harry riisui takkinsa, heitti sen tuolille ja käveli Eggsyn luokse, kumartuen hänen tasolleen.

  
”Sinä jännität paljon enemmän, mitä ajattelin”, Harry sanoi yllättyneenä.

  
”Sä tiiät ihan vitun tarkkaan kyllä miks!” Eggsy valitti ja oksensi pönttöön. Harry silitti hänen selkäänsä ja odotti, että Eggsy oli valmis. Lopulta Eggsy vain huokaisi. Harry otti paperia ja pyyhki hiukan Eggsyn suuta ja leukaa.

  
”Eggsy, minä pärjään”, Harry kuiskasi, ”jos sinä haluat, että jään tänne, niin minä jään. Ja olen aina tukenasi. Mutta jos haluat, että lähden-”

  
”Ei!” Eggsy vastasi napakasti, ”älä lähe! Mä en millään, millään kestä tätä päivää loppuun, jos sä et oo siinä” Harry tunsi lämpöä sydämessään ja sanoi:

  
”En lähde, Eggsy, jos sinä pyydät niin”

* * *

 

Kun Eggsy alkoi voida paremmin, hän palasi takaisin pukuhuoneeseen Harryn kanssa. Harry suoristi hänen mitaleitaan ja katseli Eggsya hymyillen.

  
”Oletko jo opetellut ruotsia?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy naurahti ja nyökkäsi, sanoen:

  
”Kyl mä sitä osaan jo silleen semihyvin. Mut opeteltavaa on” he hymyilivät toisilleen ja Eggsy veti henkeä. Hän katseli Harrya silmiin ja tunsi sen kotoisan lämmön sisällään. Siinä oli hyvä olla, siinä Eggsy halusi olla. Hän ei tärissyt, ollut peloissaan tai itkuinen. Hän oli juuri niin onnellinen, kuin vain hääpäivänä pystyi olemaan.

  
”Oliko susta radikaalia, että… mä hylkäsin vaan yhtäkkiä teijät ja rupesin prinssiks?” Eggsy kysyi. Harry pudisti päätään.

  
”Sinä rakastat Tildeä todella paljon”, Harry kuiskasi, ”enemmän, kuin… meitä”

  
”Enemmän kuin… sua?” Eggsy kysyi varovasti. Harry veti henkeä ja nyökkäsi lopulta, kuin myöntäen. Eggsy pudisti päätään ja Harryn sydän hypähti kurkkuun, ”enkä rakasta”

  
”Eggsy, älä…” Harry pyysi.

  
”Harry, mä… mä oon yrittänyt sanoa tätä niin pitkään! Mä ihan oikeesti siis…” Eggsy keräsi sanoja, ”mä rakastan sua, enemmän kuin ketään aiemmin. Miks mä en tajunnu sitä? Mä en ehkä myöntäny sitä itelleni…”

  
”Eggsy, älä pilaa tätä minun takiani”

  
”Mä haluan pilata tän sun takia!” Eggsy sanoi ja otti Harryn käsistä kiinni, ”meidän takia. Tätä mä haluan, Harry” Harry pudisti päätään melkein epätoivoisena, mutta Eggsy nousi varpailleen, suukottaen hellästi Harryn huulia. Harry ei voinut työntää Eggsya pois. Harry muisti kyllä, kuinka Eggsy oli yrittänyt halata häntä silloin muistinmenetyksen aikaan ja hän oli vain työntänyt Eggsyn… pois! Harry ei koskaan antanut itselleen anteeksi sitä, vaikka eihän hän silloin tuntenut Eggsya. Ei hän voisi työntää Eggsya pois.

  
”Sinä olet menossa naimisiin, Eggsy. Minun ei olisi pitänyt tulla”, Harry sanoi hiljaa.

  
”Mä oon niin onnellinen, että sä tulit, Harry”, Eggsy kuiskasi, ”sä teit sen saman jutun, mitä sä teit mulle pari vuotta sitten; sä näytit mulle oikean suunnan. Ja mä haluun seurata sitä, niin kuin sillon ennen” Eggsy katsoi Harrya silmiin, silittäen tämän poskea, ”anna mun… anna mun vaan olla sun kanssa Harry” Harry katsoi Eggsya silmiin, ihan hiljaa. Hän ei enää tiennyt, mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Harry oli aina halunnut kannustaa Eggsya tekemään oikein. Mutta ennen kaikkea hän halusi Eggsyn olevan onnellinen. Hän halusi Eggsyn tekevän juuri sitä, mitä hän halusi. Eggsy rakasti Kingsmanina oloa, Eggsy rakasti kesää, Eggsy rakasti martinia ja uusia juomakokeiluja ympäri maailmaa, Eggsy rakasti halailua, Eggsy rakasti eläimiä, varsinkin koiria ja _Eggsy rakasti Harrya_. Harry silitti Eggsyn molempia poskia ja suuteli hänen huuliaan, täyttäen Eggsyn hänen rakkaudellaan. Sitä Eggsy kaipasi. _Se vitun psykiatri oli oikees_. Ei Eggsy halunnut halpaa kopiota, vaikka se olikin kaunis ja hätätilanteessa kävi. Hän halusi sen täydellisen, hopeisen ja kauniin kaulakorun, joka oli aito. Tajuttoman kallis ja arvokas se oli, mutta juuri sellainen sen pitikin olla, sellaisen Eggsy halusi.

* * *

 

Tilde laittoi huntunsa paikoilleen. Olihan hänkin tosi epävarma, mutta hän rakasti Eggsya ja halusi hänet omakseen. Sitä paitsi hääpäivänä pitikin pelottaa pikkuisen. Silloin pari palvelijaa juoksivat Tilden huoneeseen.

  
”Teidän majesteettinne, herra Unwin on kadonnut”, palvelija sanoi. Tilde jähmettyi ja kalpeni. Hän lähti äkkiä vanhempiensa ja palvelijoiden kanssa Eggsyn huoneeseen, joka oli täysin tyhjä. Kaikki Eggsyn tavarat oli viety. Hänen hääpukunsa oli riisuttu henkariin ja mitalit olivat pöydällä.

  
”Lähdemme etsimään koko kirkosta ja tarkastamme vielä palatsin”, palvelijat sanoivat ja lähtivät. Tilde käveli ympäri huonetta ja istui peilipöydän ääreen. Oliko Eggsy kidnapattu? Oliko Eggsy… karannut itse? Ja jos oli, niin kenen kanssa? Vai yksin? Tilde vilkaisi peilipöydällä peilien väliin laitettua kirjettä. Kirjettä? Eggsy oli siis jättänyt kirjeen. Tilde nappasi kirjeen, jonka kuoressa luki:

  
”Prinsessa Tildelle” Tilde repäisi nopeasti kirjekuoren auki ja alkoi lukea:

_Rakas Tilde_

_Sä oot varmaan nyt kyynelissä ja sä mietit, missä mä oon. Okei, ehkä sä et itke, koska sä itket tosi harvoin. Mutta joka tapauksessa sä oot kai hämmentynyt, missä mä tällä hetkellä oon. Mä en voi kertoa. Tässä ei oo nyt kyse Kingsmaneista tai mistään salaisesta tehtävästä. Kun me tavattiin sillon Valentinen pesässä, mä olin murtunut, mut onnellinen. Miks murtunut? Mä kaipasin yhtä ihmistä. Ja juuri sillä hetkellä sä annoit mulle huvia ja lämpöä, mitä mä kaipasin siltä ihmiseltä. Jälkeenpäin ajateltuna se oli iha vitun tyhmää. En mä halunnut meistä muuta, ku parin viikon suhteen. Mä vaan loukkasin sun tunteita. Tyhmä mä olin, ku ees kosin sua, vaikka enhän mä ees käytännössä kosinu. Mä tajusin mun virheen vasta sillon Amerikassa. Tää ihminen palas takas mun elämään ja mä en voinu enää päästää tästä ihmisestä irti. Sä tiiät, kenestä mä puhun._

_Sä oot varmaan aina nähnyt mut ja Harryn enemmän isänä ja poikana. Ei se oo niin. Mä ja Harry rakastetaan toisiamme samalla tavalla, niin ku me. Eli kyllä, tää tärkeä ihminen mun elämässä on Harry. Jos mä oisin ollu fiksu, mä en ois ikinä kutsunu Harryy meijän häihin, koska mä tiesin jo heti alussa, että karkaan sen kaa. Mä en tiedä, mitä sä tunnet nyt, Tilde. Varmaan pettymystä, vihaa ja surua. Ja se on okei, mäkin tuntisin nyt niin. Tää ei tee susta yhtään sen vähäpätösempää. Sä oot edelleen tärkeeä henkilö mun elämässä, mut sä olit loppujen lopuks aina vaan pikkupojan prinsessaihastus. Mut valitettavasti on vaan yks henkilö, joka voi olla mun elämän tosirakkaus. Ja se on Harry._

_Älä lähe ettii meitä. Me ei olla palaamas takas Ruotsiin eikä Englantiinkaan. Äläkä palkkaa ketää huippuagentteja tai Statesmaneja meijän perään. Mä en oo tulos takas. Ja jos oon, niin mä tuun Harryn kanssa. Jos sä aiot pakottaa mut palaamaan ja käyttämään sun aateliston valtuuksia siihen, niin sä loukkaat mua ja mun vapautta ja ennen kaikkea mun rakkautta. Älä tee sitä mulle, koska mä en ikinä, koskaan tekis sitä sulle. Äläkä kerro tästä kirjeestä kenellekään. Mä pyydän anteeks, että mä tajusin mun tunteet vasta näin myöhään. Mutta mä en aio pyytää anteeks sitä, että mä rakastan ja oon onnellinen. Pahottele kaikkia, ketkä niin ansaitsee. Ja pidä huoli itestäs. Rakastu uudestaan parempaan mieheen, ku mä._

_Ikuisesti sun_

_Eggsy_

Tilde laski huokaisten kirjeen alas ja katsoi itseään peilistä. Kaunishan hän oli, täydellinen morsian. Mutta vain sulhanen puuttui. Tilde pyyhki kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan ja näki, kuinka hänen meikkinsä tarttuivat hänen sormiinsa. Tilde repi kirjeen niin pieneksi silpuksi, että sitä oli miltei mahdotonta lukea enää. Hän heitti sen takkaan, jossa paloi vielä ihan pieni tuli. Kuningatar ja kuningas ryntäsivät huoneeseen. Tilde tuijotti edelleen peiliä.

  
”Eggsy on lähtenyt”, Tilde sanoi, ”hän karkasi” kuningatar huokaisi ja istui lohduttamaan tytärtään. Kuningas katsoi raivostuneena ympärilleen.

  
”Senkin penikka-”

  
”Pappa, älä”, Tilde pyysi isältään, ”Eggsylla oli hyvä syy. Toivon vaan, että hän on onnellinen nyt”

  
”En kyllä ymmärrä. Sinulla oli kaikki, mitä Eggsy vain saattoi toivoa”, kuningatar päivitteli ja silitti Tilden selkää. Tilde vain pudisti päätään.

  
”Eräällä toisella oli enemmän”

  
”Enemmän, kuin prinsessalla?” kuningatar kysyi. Tilde nyökkäsi ja antoi itsensä sitten itkeä hetken. Vaikka toisaalta hän oli helpottunut ja myös… jollain tapaa onnellinen.

* * *

 

Eggsy oli vaihtanut itselleen tutun mustakeltaisen takin, tosin hän oli riisunut sen lentokoneessa. Hänellä oli ne vanhat Jeremy Scottin suunnittelemat valkoiset kengät siivillä. Eggsy vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa Harrya ja otti tämän kädestä kiinni, hymyillen tälle. Harry hymyili takaisin ja suukotti Eggsyn rystysiä.

  
”Haluatko aluksi mennä nauttimaan pienet shotit merenrantaan?” Harry kysyi. Eggsy naurahti ja kysyi:

  
”Miksei heti mennä purjehtii? Mä mieluummin nauttisin ne shotit yöllä tähtitaivaan alla”

  
”Kuulostaa erittäin romanttiselta, rakas”, Harry kuiskasi ja suuteli Eggsya. Eggsy virnisti ja kuiskasi:

  
”Eli siis aluks purjehtimaan sen kreikkalaisen saaren ympäri ja yöllä nautitaan shotit?”

  
”Haluaisitko nauttia jotain muutakin?” Harry kuiskasi vasten Eggsyn huulia. Eggsy nyökkäsi ja suuteli uudestaan Harrya.

  
”Kyllä vitussa, Harry…”


End file.
